


[Fanart] taptap

by ChibiKinesis



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKinesis/pseuds/ChibiKinesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sketch inspired by the first chapter of The Irradiative Man ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] taptap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/gifts).




End file.
